


Ashiato

by Pukawaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukawaru/pseuds/Pukawaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia muitas coisas que Oikawa Tooru detestava e sem sombra de dúvidas Iwaizumi Hajime era uma delas. No entanto, após um inesperado encontro no lugar que gostava de chamar de seu “esconderijo secreto”, o garoto se viu revendo seus conceitos a respeito do colega de classe, sem saber que aquele mero acaso do destino mudaria toda a sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashiato

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot foi feita para o amigo secreto do grupo Haikyuu!! Yaoi e Yuri BR. Eu quis escrever sobre o meu OTP maravilhoso e bem, deu isso (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ♡ espero que vocês gostem. /Ps: Ashiato (足跡) significa "pegadas" na língua japonesa XD

Março, dia 12 às 14h30min.

Mesmo com o céu ensolarado, a chuva pesada insistia em cair. O som das gotas d’água caindo sobre a terra, outrora seca, combinava perfeitamente com o barulho dos galhos das árvores movendo-se à custa do vento. Ainda que o garoto tentasse manter seus olhos fixos em outro lugar, rebeldes, eles continuavam sobre o arrozal que cresciam logo à frente numa plantação singela e bem demarcada. Embora fosse primavera, as cerejeiras ainda não estavam prontas para desabrocharem e nem mesmo o clima ameno da estação dava sinal de sua presença. Tudo de resumia a roupas molhadas, cabelos despenteados e pequenas pegadas marcadas sobre o barro.

Tooru sempre detestou o lugar onde morava, toda àquela vida monótona o deixava profundamente angustiado. Queria conhecer à tão falada Tokyo, desejava adentrar pela primeira vez num shopping ou se divertir numa gigantesca loja de brinquedos junto de seus amigos. Tal coisa não era possível ali, em Takeda, uma cidade do interior localizada entre duas montanhas e conhecida pela sua farta produção de arroz. Sua maior loja nada mais era do que um supermercado e era o tipo de lugar onde todo mundo se conhecia.

Parecia estar absorta no tempo.

Mesmo que possuísse apenas dez anos, Oikawa ainda era um pouco infantil para a sua idade. Costumava ser o tipo de garoto que pregava peças na escola, que zombava das meninas e que gostava desesperadamente de ser o centro das atenções. Isso antes nunca lhe foi um problema — já que sempre conseguia tal proeza, mas depois de certo tempo era como se tudo aquilo não o satisfizesse mais. Aquela ideia de viajar o mundo borbulhava em sua cabeça, se tinha algo que odiava era se sentir como um pássaro engaiolado. Seus olhos ansiavam por novos horizontes e até mesmo seus pulmões clamavam por diferentes ares, todavia, sabia que sua vida se resumiria para sempre naquela pequena cidade. Não que ele a odiasse completamente. Ainda que se irritasse bastante a seu respeito ainda havia coisas nela que o fazia sentir uma quentura de felicidade no peito, em especial um local onde sempre costumava ir escondido.

Era como se fosse o seu esconderijo secreto, uma fortaleza onde poderia gritar o quanto quisesse para extravasar toda a raiva contida e reprimida, o local aonde sempre ia quando sentia que sua vida estava virando uma prisão. Entre as plantações de arroz e um pequeno córrego, logo abaixo das duas grandes cerejeiras onde o sol atravessava as folhas e com elas fazia desenhos nos chão. O barulho da água correndo caminho abaixo, a cantoria dos pássaros e o som do vento batendo contra os seus ouvidos... Local ideal para um cochilo, a localização exata para alguém que quer colocar as ideias no lugar.

Seu esconderijo secreto. A sua cabine especial. A sua rota de fuga. O tipo de ambiente que o relaxava completamente, mas naquele dia em especial ele não estava sozinho. Alguém também havia proclamado aquele local como seu.

Se Tooru tivesse o hábito de julgar o caráter das pessoas a partir da primeira impressão que elas lhe causavam, talvez tivesse achado que Hajime era um delinquente juvenil. Seus cabelos negros espetados, as roupas surradas e desmazeladas, além dos olhos pequenos e repuxados, tudo isso só ajudava ainda mais na formação daquela imagem. O timbre da sua voz era grosso para alguém da sua idade, até mesmo a forma como ele mexia o corpo dava a impressão de que era uma pessoa briguenta. E se tinha alguém com quem ele era excessivamente bruto, esse alguém era Oikawa.

A primeira vez em que o viu Tooru tinha apenas sete anos. Durante a cerimônia de abertura do colégio onde tudo parecia ser novo e repentino, depois disso parecia que ambos estavam fadados a se esbarrarem pelos corredores e ruas da pequena cidade. Não é possível dizer que criaram uma amizade logo de início, quem sabe a palavra certa para tudo isso seja tempo. Conforme as novas primaveras iam chegando, cada vez mais os garotos se tornavam próximos, mas nunca dignos de serem chamados de amigos ou qualquer coisa semelhante.

“Colegas de classe”, era essa a classificação que Iwaizumi usava.

Quem sabe o motivo que dificultou o início de uma amizade tenha sido porque ele sempre se irritava toda vez que Tooru lhe dizia algo, ou porque agia de forma bruta o acertando com tapas e pontapés. O tipo de pessoa que normalmente Oikawa evitaria se envolver, mas que de uma maneira estranha sempre era atraído para mais perto.

Quando ergueu o olhar pôde ver perfeitamente a silhueta magra do garoto, os ossos de seu pulso eram perfeitamente visíveis e as suas mãos estavam sujas de terra.

Desleixado, rude e sem educação.

Contudo, a expressão em seu rosto o alertava sobre algo que estaria errado. Não se lembrava do momento exato em que Hajime chegara ali, mas a julgar pela forma com a qual ele respirava — intensa e fora de ritmo — talvez tivesse chegado há poucos minutos. A maneira como seu peito se estufava cada vez que o garoto inalava uma boa quantidade de ar fez com que os olhos de Tooru brilhassem, mesmo que respirasse de uma maneira engraçada e desajeitada ainda assim era algo bonito de se ver. Por isso, não pôde conter o efêmero sorriso que nasceu em seu rosto.

Debaixo das gigantescas cerejeiras ele parecia ser pequeno e se comparasse com a sua altura ele realmente era, no entanto, sua personalidade de pequena não tinha nada.

Iwaizumi não levantava a voz quando estava irritado, mas costumava ser grosseiro em suas atitudes. Falava pouco, contudo, suas expressões eram ricas em palavras. Franzia a testa quando algo o incomodava, mas não sorria quando se sentia feliz. Abria as portas para os idosos entrarem, mas costumava trancá-las todas as vezes que Oikawa se aproximava.

Implicante, rabugento e imprevisível.

Uma das lembranças que outrora voltava nas memórias de Tooru era a de uma reunião que ocorreu no seu ensino fundamental. Os professores haviam organizado um “dia da profissão”, por conta disso, todos os alunos deveriam levar seus pais para que contassem um pouco sobre suas rotinas. Obviamente seu pai apareceu e contou em riquíssimos detalhes como era ser dono de um armazém, como se fosse algo de primeiro mundo. Os pais de Hajime não apareceram. Mesmo hoje Oikawa ainda se lembra perfeitamente da expressão vazia e desiludida que ele carregava em seu rosto, além da forma com a qual ele repuxava a bermuda escolar e torcia os lábios. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção àquele detalhe teria descoberto os problemas familiares que o pequeno garoto tinha na época. Saberia o quanto aquilo o afetava e o machucava, mas apenas ignorou. O achava chato demais para que tivesse qualquer sinal de empatia — cogitava até que talvez o odiasse.

No entanto, aquele mesmo garoto desolado estava de pé ao seu lado agora três anos depois, ainda com a mesma expressão. Seu olhar mantinha-se levantado como se encarasse o horizonte, contando mentalmente quanto tempo a chuva demoraria a passar. Era evidente que uma guerra se passava por sua mente e podia deduzir isso somente pela forma que ele respirava, os leves chutes no ar que Iwaizumi dava eram a prova clara de seu aborrecimento e o fato do garoto roer as unhas mostrava ainda mais a sua insegurança. Talvez tenha sido realmente aproveitável ler os livros de linguagem corporal que a escola os havia mandado ler durante as férias.

Diferente do passado, Tooru quis iniciar uma conversa. A curiosidade que sentia era grande o suficiente para que as palavras se formassem em sua boca, mas lhe faltava coragem para que enfim as soltasse. Ao invés de tomar tal atitude, o garoto simplesmente balançou a cabeça e arrebitou o nariz em sinal de superioridade. Não teria empatia por alguém que adorava lhe bater.

“Até quando você vai ficar me encarando?”

“Nã-ão estou encarando você.” Tooru retrucou em disparado. Aquilo o havia pegado de surpresa. Engoliu em seco e mexeu de maneira nervosa nos cabelos, não fazia ideia de que estava encarando-o por tanto tempo assim.

A falta de palavras às vezes fala mais do que as próprias e aquele momento foi a prova de que isso era verdade. Ele piscou os olhos surpreso por ter se permitido perder-se em seus pensamentos, mais ainda por Hajime ser o foco deles. Quando foi que o garoto ranzinza havia se tornado alvo de sua atenção? Nem mesmo ele sabia.

“Parece que ela vai demorar a passar dessa vez. Acho que seria melhor irmos correndo para casa, de qualquer forma já estamos molhados.” O silêncio do outro fora a sua resposta. Além dele, a respiração pesada e o som de um fraco trovão se encaixavam para que a cena ficasse ainda mais melancólica. Talvez fosse a hora de dizer e fazer algo, por isso Oikawa mexeu as pernas pronto para iniciar uma corrida, mas Iwaizumi permaneceu quieto no mesmo lugar.

“Eu não quero ir para casa.” O garoto murmurou com a voz rouca e baixa, a ponto de fazer Tooru achar que tinha apenas ouvido coisas aleatórias dentro de sua cabeça.

Todavia, ao virar-se para trás e olhar Hajime com mais atenção, pôde perceber que tais palavras saíram de sua boca. A pele dele, molhada e repleta de pingos d’água, o lembrava de balinhas de caramelo. Seu cabelo espetado era associado a um porco-espinho e diante disso Oikawa não pôde conter uma risada inconveniente. Todas as vezes que ventava o cheiro forte de sua colônia doce pairava no ar, adentrando em suas narinas e fazendo uma pequena festa em seus pulmões. Não compreendia o motivo pelo qual se sentia tão anestesiado por apenas olhá-lo, como se o seu corpo fosse tomado por uma grande carga emocional que o deixasse totalmente paralisado. No entanto, estranhamente, gostava daquilo.

“Você disse algo?” perguntou curioso, mas recebera um não como resposta. “Você disse sim, eu escutei.” insistiu, e outra vez o não apareceu. “Mas eu ouvi...”

“Eu não disse nada!” Um barulho pairou no ar. A mão de Iwaizumi, fechada em um punho, havia acertado em cheio a cerejeira ao seu lado. Uma explosão de sentimentos, pela primeira vez ele os demonstrava diante de Oikawa. De uma forma engraçada ele acertava com um golpe algo que não era Tooru pela primeira vez.

Bruto, grosso e estúpido.

Hajime rangia os dentes enquanto permanecia com o olhar baixo. Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar era notório que estava irritado e sofrendo, mas Tooru sentia que tais sentimentos não eram culpa sua. Algo estava acontecendo com o garoto. Havia algo além daquela casca grossa, algo que estava incomodando-o. As palavras dele agora eram repetidas em sua mente com direito a um eco irônico, fazendo-o questionar o motivo pelo qual ele não queria retornar. A julgar pelo seu estado emocional algo de ruim realmente tinha acontecido, mas seria certo perguntar? Eles não eram amigos, tampouco próximos, seria correto que Oikawa adentrasse em sua privacidade lhe questionando coisas tão pessoais? Para ele, “não” era a resposta para todas as dúvidas anteriores.

Foi quando notou uma vermelhidão estranha sobre a mão de Iwaizumi, e contrariando todos os seus achismos e sentimentos, sentiu-se preocupado.

“A sua mão está sangrando.” alertou Tooru.

“O quê?” O mais baixo lançou seu olhar sobre sua mão, tendo conhecimento de que era verdade o que o garoto falava. Havia pequenos cortes em seus dedos e doía um pouco, mas nada perigoso. Com a mão que estava livre, Hajime segurou a machucada e encarou o líquido avermelhado e ralo que existia ali. Não estava com medo, mas seu corpo não parava de tilintar. Temia que a qualquer momento fosse despencar, perdendo todos os sentidos e sucumbindo a uma angústia interminável, mas quando sentiu os toques suaves de Oikawa um sentimento de calmaria pairou sobre seu coração.

Ele segurou a sua mão enquanto analisava se o ferimento era algo grave ou apenas um machucado superficial. Rasgou um pedaço de sua blusa e o enrolou entorno dela com maestria e delicadeza. Vê-lo agir daquela maneira o fazia parecer que não era uma pessoa tão irritante quanto achava que fosse. Talvez Hajime apenas tivesse uma má impressão de Tooru, ou quem sabe um pré-julgamento errado que se propagou por muito tempo.

“Meus pais vão se divorciar.” Iwaizumi revelou, quebrando o silêncio.

Não eram amigos, apenas colegas de classe. Foi assim que ele sempre o classificou, foi assim que sempre o viu. Detestava ouvir sua voz e suas atitudes o irritavam, então por que aquelas palavras saíram de forma tão natural de sua boca, como se fossem amigos há anos a ponto de compartilharem qualquer segredo?

Confuso, tolo e incoerente.

“Iwa-chan, eu tenho cara de psicólogo?”

“Hã?” o garoto arqueou a sobrancelha irritado.

“É que você começou a falar da sua vida como se eu quisesse ouvir.”

“Cala a boca, Trashykawa.” bradou, nervoso. “E não me chame assim.”

E lá estava ele, acertando-o com um soco na cabeça, bem do jeito que sempre costumava ser. Dessa vez Oikawa tinha que admitir, havia merecido aquele soco.

Suas palavras não foram ditas para magoá-los, aquele era o seu jeito. Não media suas ações e sempre dizia a primeira coisa que se passava por sua cabeça, talvez o seu defeito fosse apenas a falta de habilidade para moldá-las e dizê-las. Tooru realmente queria saber mais sobre o que Iwaizumi havia acabado de falar, principalmente pelo fato do garoto ter lhe dito alto tão pessoal.

“Por que eles estão se separando?”

Novamente a falta de tato, realmente não sabia formular perguntas delicadas.

“Eu ouvi meu pai dizer algo sobre o amor ter acabado.” O garoto respondeu com a voz rouca, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando cheiro de pesar.

“Adultos são idiotas, seus pais são a prova disso!”

Hajime estava pronto para socá-lo novamente pelo o que acabara de dizer, mas de uma forma anormal, Oikawa tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso grande e desengonçado.

“O amor não acaba, só precisa ser renovado dia após dia.” contou. “Quando se ama alguém esse sentimento é eterno, pelo menos é o que eu acredito. Talvez eles nunca tenham se amado a princípio. Quem ama luta pelo sentimento e seu pai não parece disposto a lutar. É uma droga isso, mas tente ver o lado positivo da coisa.”

Inconveniente, indiscreto, mas absurdamente sincero.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, por mais que detestasse ter que concordar com ele, Oikawa tinha razão. Hajime pensava exatamente da mesma forma, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual brigou com seu pai naquele dia. Não acreditava que o amor tinha um prazo de validade. Sabia que no exato momento em que encontrasse alguém digno de tais sentimentos amaria a pessoa para sempre, e isso foi algo que Iwaizumi desejou desde muito pequeno.

Os sonhos de poder crescer ao lado de alguém, uma pessoa que pudesse ser seu porto seguro ou simplesmente alguém que lhe dissesse “bem-vindo de volta” quando dissesse que estava em casa. O amor não tem prazo de validade.

“Você poderia ser mais suave com suas palavras.”

“Eu sou suave.” Oikawa resmungou, fazendo beicinho. “Eu tenho uma ideia que talvez possa te deixar mais feliz, Iwa-chan.”

“Pare de me chamar por esse nome...”

“Eu gosto do som que o seu nome faz, parece que estou tampando o nariz para falar.” disse, fazendo mil gestos com a mão enquanto prosseguia com a explicação. “Esse lugar aqui é o meu esconderijo secreto, todas as vezes que me sinto triste ou coisa parecida eu venho aqui.”

Os olhos dele eram belos e brilhantes, transbordavam de uma ingenuidade admirável. Era notório que ele realmente se sentia à vontade ali, como se existisse uma força superior que regesse sobre a sua vida e a completasse com boas vibrações.

Vê-lo daquela maneira, tão alegre e sereno, tornava-se complicado se manter ranzinza quando Oikawa transbordava de felicidade.

“Vamos fazer dele o nosso esconderijo, o que você acha Iwa-chan? Não que eu queira realmente dividir meu lugar com você, afinal ele é só meu, mas no momento eu sinto como se você precisasse de um lugar para gritar. Não me importo de sede-lo um pouquinho se no final for por uma boa causa. O que você acha, Iwa-chan?”

“Se eu aceitar você para de me chamar assim?”

“Certas coisas são inegociáveis, como essa por exemplo.”

A forma como Tooru cruzava os braços e arrebitava o nariz em sinal de imaturidade era de certa forma fofa. Seus lábios repuxados e sua careta de descontentamento eram engraçados, a ponto de fazer nascer um riso frouxo no semblante de Iwaizumi.

“Não sei se um simples lugar me deixaria mais feliz.” confessou, receoso.

“É por isso que estou aqui. Humildemente falando, ter minha companhia é como ganhar na loteria e gastar tudo em doces.”

“Que comparação mais idiota.”

“O que eu quero dizer é: apenas confie em mim.” disse, piscando para ele. Segundos depois Hajime acenou positivamente com a cabeça, havia aceitado a proposta. “Sério, Iwa-chan? Que bom! Agora vamos embora, se depender da chuva nós nunca sairemos daqui.”

O destino às vezes age de uma forma engraçada. Se naquele momento Oikawa não tivesse pisado em falso e escorregado, talvez Iwaizumi nunca tivesse tido a oportunidade de admirar o seu rosto com mais precisão. Aqueles pequenos três segundos onde tudo aconteceu foi o ponto chave para a aproximação dos garotos, e a uma curta pequena distância de Tooru, Iwaizumi admirava o formato amendoado dos seus olhos castanhos, mesmo que seu choro fosse estridente e irritante.

Um simples joelho ralado que ele tratava como se fosse uma perna quebrada, era realmente uma criança. Mas vê-lo daquela forma, tão frágil e dependente, despertou no moreno um sentimento estranho, como se sentisse que deveria cuidar dele. Oikawa não era nem de longe a personificação da virilidade, muito menos alguém que aparentava saber se defender sozinho, talvez tenha sido por isso que sentiu tal coisa. Aquela repentina vontade de ser o seu porto seguro.

Mimado, infantil e chorão.

Agachou-se em sua frente sinalizando para que subisse em suas costas, e foi exatamente isso que Tooru fez, ainda que entre lágrimas. Mesmo que com certa dificuldade, Hajime caminhou firmemente durante o longo caminho até a casa do garoto com este nas costas, ignorando a forte chuva e os soluços de Oikawa que completavam o choro agudo.

“Pare de chorar, é somente um joelho ralado.” resmungou Iwaizumi, sentindo suas pernas tilintare graças ao peso do corpo do mais novo amigo.

“Mas está doendo!” O garoto tinha a voz fanha e desengonçada que vez ou outra era interrompida por soluços. “Eu vou morrer, Iwa-chan!”

“Se continuar chorando eu vou bater em você.”

O tiro de partida. O início da corrida. A abertura na história.

 

❖❖❖

Dezembro, dia 18 às 01h45m.  
Oito anos depois.

“Iwa-chan, por que estamos aqui há essa hora? Eu preferia ter ficado dormindo a estar no meio da floresta cercado por mosquitos.” resmungou, estapeando seu braço em total descontentamento. “É um saco isso, eu estava tão confortável na minha cama. Por que tinha que ser aqui?”

“Tem algo que quero te mostrar.”

“Espero que seja algo muito bom,” Tooru continuava a resmungar igual a uma criança mimada. “Senão nunca o perdoarei por ter me acordado.”

“Você quer ficar quieto? Sua voz realmente me irrita.”

“Iwa-chan, você é tão rude!”

O caminho até o esconderijo não era difícil, mas o percurso sendo iluminado por uma simples e pequena lanterna é que tornava as coisas complicadas. Haviam perdido as contas de quantas vezes tropeçaram em pedras, ou o número de vezes que Tooru bateu a cabeça contra os galhos de alguma árvore. Só se sabia que em todas as vezes Hajime riu, deixando-o furioso.

Um pouco depois da meia noite Oikawa recebeu uma ligação pedindo para que o encontrasse uma hora depois na esquina de casa. A princípio recusou, não largaria a mordomia de sua cama naquele momento — principalmente por tratar-se de uma hora perigosa além de tardia, mas após uma mensagem ameaçadora de Iwaizumi, rapidamente mudou de ideia.

Durante os oito anos que se passaram desde a primeira conversa entre os dois no esconderijo, os garotos haviam adquirido uma forte amizade. Não havia nada que Iwaizumi fizesse sozinho, assim como Tooru necessitava totalmente de seus cuidados. Mais grudados do que gêmeos siameses, mais unidos do que unha e cutícula. Tudo isso graças as fortes insistências de Oikawa para que a amizade se perpetuasse; após a separação dos pais do amigo, o garoto basicamente se autoproclamou morador de sua casa, deixando-o um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Entretanto, através da forma como Tooru o olhava, Hajime pôde perceber que tudo aquilo que ele fazia era porque se importava inteiramente com ele.

As constantes idas de Tooru até sua casa fez com que Iwaizumi criasse o hábito de sempre tê-lo por perto. Talvez seja errado dizer que foi por conta dele que o garoto começou a questionar sua sexualidade — ainda com quatorze anos —, mas seria mentira dizer que ele não teve a sua parcela de culpa.

Tê-lo sempre tão próximo fazia com que seu coração batesse de uma forma diferente. Agora, as risadas espalhafatosas de Oikawa e o seu jeito irritante surtiam outro efeito sobre si, a ponto de corar suas bochechas todas as vezes que este recostava sua cabeça em seu ombro e usava-o como apoio para dormir. Vê-lo sem blusa também era complicado. Logo Tooru, que sempre foi um garoto conhecido por sua beleza e extremamente popular graças ao clube de vôlei. Tal motivo despertava ciúmes em Iwaizumi, vê-lo sempre rodeado de garotas fazia com que seu sangue fervesse, mas ao invés de descontar sua fúria nelas ele simplesmente dava um peteleco em Oikawa, que nada entendia daquela situação.

Ingênuo, bobo e cego.

“Chegamos.”

“Eu achei que essa caminhada não fosse ter fim.”

“Pare de reclamar,” repreendeu Hajime, socando o levantador no ombro. “Desse jeito nem parece que você fez parte do time de vôlei e participou dos treinos.”

“São coisas completamente diferentes, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime sentou-se no chão exatamente abaixo de ambas as cerejeiras, deitando-se com os braços erguidos e apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles. Em seguida, lançou seu olhar amedrontador para o amigo, como se ordenasse a ele que fizesse o mesmo.

“Eu não vou sujar minhas roupas, os bichos fazem suas necessidades aí.” resmungou, cruzando os braços com um semblante de nojo estampado em seu rosto. “Ficarei de pé, assim não pegarei nenhuma doença.”

“Deite-se agora, Assikawa!”

Bastou apenas que Iwaizumi o chutasse na perna para que caísse no chão ao seu lado. Resmungando, ele coçava a cabeça reclamando da pancada, mas logo suas palavras foram cessadas quando seu olhar se ergueu.

Ali, entre as cerejeiras, o céu totalmente estrelado era visível através dos galhos pelados e dezenas de pontos brilhantes enfeitavam o céu. Oikawa jamais havia visto algo tão bonito quanto aquilo, parecia uma grande árvore de natal onde as estrelas eram as luzes coloridas. Sentiu-se maravilhado com aquilo e mal conseguia desviar seus olhos, por isso não se privou de sorrir abobado enquanto admirava aquela imensidão.

“Eu sou gay.” Hajime disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, e talvez realmente fosse. Por um breve instante ele se perguntou se realmente deveria ter dito tal coisa, principalmente por temer a reação do amigo, mas ao contrário do esperado, Tooru simplesmente o encarou com uma expressão familiar. Não disse nada, não precisava. Rastejou-se pelo chão até se aproximar o suficiente de Iwaizumi para que pudesse deitar sua cabeça contra o peito estufado deste. Além de ouvir a respiração fora de ritmo de Hajime, ainda era possível contemplar as estrelas daquela posição.

“Eu sempre soube.” foi a única coisa que Tooru disse em resposta. Logo ele, que sempre fora alguém tão imprudente com suas palavras, pela primeira vez havia sido manso. “Você continua sendo meu melhor amigo, Iwa-chan, não me importa se você é gay ou não. Aliás, deve ser legal ter amigos gays quando se é hétero.”

O cheiro da colônia campestre de Oikawa adentrava por suas narinas e dançava dentro de seus pulmões. É verdade que havia ficado imensamente feliz por ele ter recebido tão bem o seu precioso segredo, mas mesmo que as estrelas brilhassem no céu e que a situação tivesse saído de forma serena, por que então se sentia entristecido?

“Tenho outra coisa para contar, idiota.” disse, beliscando-o na testa.

“Você está me machucando, Iwa-chan.”

“Eu estou me mudando para Tokyo.”

Foi como tirar o curativo de uma vez só.

Ninguém quis ser o primeiro a prosseguir no diálogo, o que acarretou num silêncio constrangedor. Não sabiam o que dizer, muito menos que atitude ter. O coração de Tooru naquele instante batia desenfreadamente e forte, fazendo-o sentir uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Seu melhor amigo estava indo embora, a única pessoa com a qual se importava naquela cidade congelada no tempo.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. “Que seja mentira” ele desejou como jamais havia feito antes.

Mas não era. Após duas semanas, Iwaizumi foi embora.

❖❖❖

Agosto, dia 02 às 17h45m.  
Dois anos depois.

A rodoviária era grande e tumultuada, algo esperado de uma cidade grande. Desde que havia partido de Takeda doze horas antes, Oikawa preparava-se psicologicamente para a primeira vez que viria Tokyo com os próprios olhos. Havia planejado todo um itinerário na noite anterior, procurando na internet os pontos turísticos e as melhores atrações locais, ansiando por desbravar aquele mundo que desde pequeno sonhava em conhecer. Algo que ia contra os avisos de Hajime, que dizia que não o levaria para nenhum destes lugares por mais que implorasse.

Após sua partida os rapazes mantiveram um firme contato, o que em suma foi a razão pela qual a amizade permaneceu intacta mesmo com a longa distância agora existente. Foram intermináveis dias com chamadas de vídeos, mensagens e até mesmo cartas, algo que Oikawa odiava e sempre reclamava. Com a comodidade da tecnologia, por que diabos Iwaizumi iria querer gastar seu tempo escrevendo algo a mão? Não o entendia, por mais que tentasse.

Assim que o ônibus parou todos os passageiros levantaram-se e recolheram suas bagagens. Ao contrário deles, Tooru permaneceu sentado admirando pela janela a quantidade de pessoas que vagueavam pela plataforma. Havia mais indivíduos ali do que em toda a sua cidade no horário de pico, e ver aquele amontoado de gente só deixava ainda mais claro que o seu grande desejo estava se tornando realidade. Agora não precisava mais admirar Tokyo pela internet, nem gastar seu tempo imaginando-se no meio dos altos prédios. Estava ali, era real, e melhor do que isso: estava finalmente reencontrando o seu melhor amigo após tanto tempo.

Do lado de fora, Hajime o esperava segurando uma placa escrita “Shittykawa” com a melhor caligrafia que já vira em sua vida. Quem sabe esse fosse um dos motivos pelo qual o garoto gostava tanto de escrever, para exibir-se com sua letra bem feita e impecável, mas no fundo Oikawa sabia que não era essa a razão. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa presunçosa, essa característica era exclusivamente sua. Poderia até ser um pouco teimoso e grosseiro às vezes, mas também era alguém extremamente confiável e compassivo, não fazia o estilo de alguém que gosta de se exibir.

Se parasse para analisar ele era a pessoa que melhor conhecia no mundo inteiro, o que só acentuava ainda mais o papel de “melhor amigo”. Não havia nada que pudesse esconder dele. Todos os seus segredos estavam sempre em panos limpos, ainda assim, de uma forma estranha, àquela sensação de calor dentro de seu peito vinha incomodando-o há algum tempo. Algo como um formigamento, um calafrio efêmero. Estar ali em Tokyo era o motivo de sua felicidade, então não entendia porque todas as vezes que se lembrava de que finalmente iria ver Iwaizumi face a face uma ligeira sensação de desconforto apoderava-se de seu corpo.

“Iwa-chan, sentiu minha falta?” Hajime observou o amigo descer do ônibus e consequentemente tropeçar no último degrau da pequena escada. Vê-lo desse jeito só deixava ainda mais claro o quanto ele lhe fazia falta, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

Oikawa estava mais alto e másculo, até mesmo o seu tom de voz havia mudado. Seu cabelo continuava impecável e no mesmo penteado de sempre, e ele continuava erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma maliciosa todas às vezes que o chamava pelo o apelido. Ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de colônia campestre, algo que lembrava grama cortada e terra molhada, diante disso era impossível não sentir falta de casa.

“Não.” O garoto respondeu, rapidamente e sem nenhuma emoção.

“Estou com alguns panfletos e mapas da cidade, eu quero muito conhecer o...”

“Eu já falei que não vou levá-lo a lugar algum.” relembrou Iwaizumi, jogando uma das mochilas de Oikawa sobre as costas e se pondo a andar. Quando ele dizia algo raramente voltava atrás. Tooru sabia que aquela era uma luta perdida e que não adiantava o quanto insistisse, ele não mudaria de ideia por mais triste que fosse a sua expressão.

“O que nós vamos fazer então?” resmungou, vindo logo atrás com o corpo curvado em sinal de descontentamento. “Eu não vim de Takeda para ficar olhando para a sua cara durante o dia todo, eu volto amanhã esqueceu?”

“Você fala como se olhar para mim fosse algo ruim.”

“Iwa-chan, entre olhar os pontos turísticos e olhar para você eu prefiro mil vezes os pontos turísticos. A sua cara feia eu vejo todos os dias pelo Skype.” Bastou apenas que o garoto lhe lançasse um olhar junto a uma expressão aterrorizante para que sentisse suas pernas tilintar. Hajime sabia exatamente como deixá-lo amedrontado. “De-desculpa, Iwa-chan, você é bonito sim. Não tanto quanto eu, mas ainda é! Mas sério, o que nós vamos fazer?”

“Primeiro eu tenho que pegar uns papéis da faculdade com um amigo, depois tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar.”

“Iwa-chan, você olhou os pontos turísticos que eu enviei por email e escolheu um para me levar?” Seus olhos castanhos cintilavam de esperança.

“Não,” O garoto respondeu sem hesitar. “Mas tenho certeza de que irá gostar.”

O sorriso em seu rosto era singelo e encantador, e diante dele Tooru não pôde evitar que seu coração batesse estranhamente mais rápido. Questionava-se a todo o momento sobre aquele tipo de sentimento que inundava todo o seu ser, o que seria e por que existiria? Nem mesmo ele sabia as resposta.

Durante a caminhada que seguia lenta até o ponto de encontro entre Iwaizumi e seu amigo, ambos os garotos não pararam de falar. Eram intermináveis assuntos que sempre davam brecha para que outro se iniciasse, dando a impressão de que não se falavam há décadas. A companhia do moreno era agradável, sentia-se muito mais livre ao seu lado ainda que seu jeito presunçoso falasse um pouco mais alto às vezes. Iwaizumi ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de colônia doce que se lembrara, e seus olhos verdes estavam ainda mais repuxados. Não havia crescido nada desde a última vez que o viu em Takeda dois anos antes, mas seu corpo aparentava ter ganhado bastante massa muscular, resultado dos seus intensivos treinos de vôlei no time da faculdade. Talvez tenha se arrependido depois do pensamento que sondou sua mente naquele momento, mas não pôde evitar achá-lo bonito quando o encarava daquela forma.

“Hajime!” gritou um garoto desconhecido, acenando com o braço erguido um pouco longe deles e na frente de uma farmácia.

“Fala aí, Kai.”

O garoto aproximou-se como se quisesse beijá-lo, mas Iwaizumi rapidamente desviou com certo constrangimento. Era evidente o semblante de desapontamento de Kai, que aparentava não entender nada do que havia acabado de acontecer. Coçou a cabeça e sorriu amarelado, havia ficado sem graça.

“E você é quem?”

“Oikawa Tooru, ou melhor dizendo, o melhor amigo do Iwa-chan.”

“Então você é o tão falado Oikawa, Hajime comenta bastante sobre você.” Ele dizia em um tom enciumado. “Fico feliz de finalmente poder conhecê-lo.”

Reconheceu de imediato o tom de deboche que havia na voz de Kai, e passou a detestá-lo quase que instantaneamente. Poderia tê-lo odiado por conta de sua atitude mesquinha, mas era o fato de que o garoto quase beijara Hajime que mais o deixava irritado.

“Aqui estão os papéis com informações dos jogadores.”

Hajime segurou os papéis e folheou algumas páginas, tudo isso sem nem ao menos direcionar seu olhar para Kai ou lhe dizer alguma palavra.

“Você é o gerente da equipe de vôlei do Iwa-chan?”

“Na verdade sou o capitão.” disse, vangloriando-se. “Ele é nosso ás, nós formamos uma excelente dupla já que eu sou o levantador.”

“Iwa-chan também costumava ser o ás do nosso time,” O garoto contou, colocando seu braço ao redor do pescoço do amigo e puxando-o para perto de si. “Inclusive uma vez ele disse que eu era o melhor levantador que ele já havia conhecido.”

Arrogante, prepotente e intrometido.

Uma nítida competição acontecia onde ganhava quem possuía mais poder sobre Hajime. Naquele momento o garoto franziu a testa e socou Oikawa no abdômen, era a sua maneira de dizer “afaste-se de mim, idiota”. Ainda continuava a ignorar Kai, evitando ao máximo olhá-lo e Tooru percebeu a intenção do amigo, mesmo que não a compreendesse totalmente. Queria esconder algo, mas o que seria exatamente? Tais pensamentos o assombravam enquanto sentia pontadas de dor no local onde havia recebido a cotovelada.

Por fim, cansado de ser deixado de lado, Kai cruzou os braços e arrebitou o nariz furioso dizendo:

“Eu estou indo então, já trouxe o que você queria.”

“Ah... Ok.”

“É só isso que você tem a dizer?” indagou, como se esperasse algo mais.

“Eu teria algo mais a dizer?”

Tooru pôde sentir o peso do olhar fulminante que o garoto lançava sobre ele, olhando-o como se fosse um mero inseto a ser esmagado. Nitidamente uma veia pulsava na lateral de seu rosto, evidenciando o tamanho do seu estresse. Pensou por um momento que Kai fosse pular em seu pescoço para sufocá-lo até a morte, entretanto, ele somente encolheu os ombros e olhou decepcionado para Hajime antes de partir.

Queria perguntar o que havia acontecido ali porque sabia que tinha algo oculto, como se aquela situação fosse muito maior do que aparentava ser. Mas a expressão fúnebre no rosto de Iwaizumi o impediu de tomar tal atitude.

“Achei que ele fosse me matar” disse, levando as mãos à própria garganta e fazendo um ruído de engasgo. “Por que ele estava chateado?”

“Não sei.” O tom de voz que o mais baixo usava significava que não queria falar sobre o assunto. Ainda que agonizasse em total curiosidade, Oikawa ficou quieto e tratou o ocorrido como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

“Iwa-chan, você não tinha um lugar para me mostrar?”

“Tem razão.” O garoto sorriu docilmente.

Foram exatos quinze minutos de caminhada até algo que parecia ser um grande parque. Estava repleto de pessoas e algumas barraquinhas de comida que exalavam um cheiro tentador, a ponto de ser quase impossível não sentir o estômago roncar. Tal lugar causava uma sensação agradável em Tooru, que mal podia conter o sorriso crescente em seu rosto. Estava maravilhado com tudo o que via, e nem ao menos havia conhecido a cidade por completo, no entanto, só o fato de ter saído daquela cidade parada no tempo já era um grande avanço.

Hajime o conduziu até uma parte escondida do parque onde se sentaram sobre a grama. O local ficava exatamente sob duas cerejeiras, e ao ver aquilo Oikawa sentiu uma súbita sensação de nostalgia. Deitaram-se um ao lado do outro com o olhar erguido enquanto contemplavam as luzes coloridas penduradas sobre as árvores. Era impossível de se ver as estrelas daquele jeito, principalmente por conta da estação, mas ele não se importava.

Estar ali ao lado de Iwaizumi, da mesma maneira que fizeram há dez anos, era o que importava.

“Descobri esse lugar assim que cheguei aqui.” contou Hajime. “Estava passando desapercebido quando notei a semelhança com o nosso esconderijo, desde então eu sempre venho aqui quando sinto saudades de casa.”

“Somente quando sente saudade de casa?” perguntou Oikawa, com uma careta emburrada semelhante à de uma criança mimada.

“Não me faça perguntas idiotas.” Sua frase fora interrompida pelo ronco escandaloso do estômago de Tooru. “Tem alguns biscoitos na mochila. Você não comeu nada até agora, se continuar assim poderá passar mal.”

“Iwa-chan, você é minha mãe por acaso?” disse, sorrindo de maneira sapeca.

“Hã?”

“De-desculpa, Iwa-chan, não precisa me olhar como se fosse me bater.”

Um riso frouxo fugiu de seus lábios. Iwaizumi ainda era o mesmo.

Após ter se mudado, o maior medo de Oikawa era de que o garoto mudasse drasticamente a ponto de esquecê-lo. Não suportaria viver o resto de sua vida sem ter mensagens recentes na caixa de entrada do celular ou ligações perdidas — que vinham seguidas de gritaria por tê-las ignorado. Até mesmo ouvi-lo roncar todas as vezes que pegava ao sono no telefone era especial. Mas, para a sua felicidade, ele ainda continuava o mesmo de sempre. Com suas atitudes brutas e um olhar zeloso que tanto lhe inspirava confiança. No fundo sabia que não suportaria perdê-lo.

Rastejando-se pelo chão, Tooru deitou sua cabeça sobre a barriga do amigo enquanto apreciava a vista das luzes coloridas. Ele ainda tinha a respiração esquisita e fora de ritmo, algo que sempre achou charmoso. Por um breve momento fechou os olhos e focou sua atenção somente nela, acarretando o aparecimento de memórias antigas de quando ainda eram crianças em sua mente.

Logo uma das mãos de Hajime encontrava-se sobre sua cabeça, acariciando-a em forma de cafuné e lhe proporcionando uma sensação calorosa. Aproveitou o máximo daquela situação, estava tão envolvido que mal pôde perceber o tempo passar. “Estranho, nunca me senti dessa forma antes” pensou, percebendo seu coração bater mais forte cada vez os dedos ásperos de Iwaizumi o tocavam na testa. Aos poucos abriu os olhos lançando-os sobre Hajime, focando sua atenção em seu rosto que vez ou outra brilhavam cores diferentes graças às luzes coloridas. E, ao observá-lo mais atentamente, pôde perceber seus lábios finos e notando-os ligeiramente ressecados.

Por um breve momento o desejo de beijá-lo surgiu dentro de si, mas sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente para espantar tal sentimento. Havia uma voz que insistia em repetir que aquela atitude era errada. “Ele é seu melhor amigo”, “você não é gay”, “controle-se”, era isso o que dizia. Mas se era tão errada, então por que se sentia tão desesperado em cometê-la? Por que ansiava por experimentá-lo?

Confuso, estranho e indecifrável.

Mexeu-se sobre a grama rastejando-se para ainda mais perto dele até que seus rostos ficaram a uma curta distância, o suficiente para ouvir a respiração desengonçada de Iwaizumi com mais clareza.

“O que você está fazendo?”

Não disse nada, nem mesmo uma única palavra.

Quando Oikawa se deu conta do que estava acontecendo seus olhos já estavam fechados e seus lábios colados ao do amigo. Beijava-o como se seu corpo necessitasse dele por completo e da forma mais envergonhada que poderia existir, sentindo seu coração pulsar forte como se a qualquer momento fosse pular para fora.

A princípio Iwaizumi permaneceu de olhos arregalados sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, mas passado alguns segundos o garoto segurou firme no rosto de Tooru, correspondendo o beijo. Permaneceram assim durante algum, até que finalmente o levantador se deu conta da situação constrangedora onde se metera.

Empurrou de forma bruta Hajime — ainda que a culpa do beijo fosse sua, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e pediu desculpas.

“O que acabou de acontecer? Oikawa, você é gay?”

“Ga-gay? Eu não sou gay!” gritava como se estivesse tentando convencê-lo daqui, mas acima de tudo, como se estivesse tentando se convencer. “Eu sou hétero, muito hétero.”

“Então por que me beijou?”

“Você é muito direto, Iwa-chan.”

“Me responda, Shittykawa.”

“E-Eu.. Olha, já está quase na hora do meu ônibus sair.” mentiu, na tentativa de mudar de assunto ainda que em vão. “Vou correndo senão posso perdê-lo.”

Em um único pulo o garoto colou-se de pé, recolheu as mochilas que trouxera outrora e rumou em disparada até a rodoviária — ainda que não tivesse certeza sobre qual caminho o levaria até lá. Por mais que corresse para longe a voz de Iwaizumi tornava-se cada vez mais alta, e foi quando um chute o acertou nas costas é que entendeu o porquê.

“Você nem sabe o caminho, idiota, deixa que eu te levo.”

“Não precisa, Iwa-chan, eu vou sozinho.”

“Oikawa...”

“Iwa-chan, eu quero ficar sozinho. Se você não é inteligente o suficiente para perceber isso eu vou ter que te dizer, mas, por favor, me deixe sozinho.”

Iwaizumi até o teria impedido de ir embora, mas havia ficado sem palavras.

Observou em silêncio Tooru afastar-se cada até que por fim sumiu do seu campo de visão. Era certo que aquela atitude do amigo o havia pegado desprevenido, jamais esperaria receber um beijo dele diante das circunstâncias. Porém, sentia-se demasiadamente feliz, como se aquela atitude fosse algo que esperasse há muito tempo em sua vida, e por isso o sorriso que nascia em seu rosto fora difícil de conter.

Não muito longe dali Oikawa permanecia em um dilema eterno. Queria entender o que havia acontecido já que não existiam respostas plausíveis em sua mente, e queria compreender também porque aquele simples beijo mexera tanto consigo a ponto de não conseguir respirar ou controlar as tilintantes pernas.

“O que está acontecendo comigo?” indagava para si. “O quê...” recostou-se em uma parede qualquer, deslizando por ela até se sentar ao chão com ambas as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sua respiração era ofegante, e o garoto tentava desembolar o nó que existia em sua mente a fim de que pudesse entender melhor a situação.

O ter beijado e estar eufórico de uma maneira positiva fazia dele... Gay? Essa era a maior de suas dúvidas. Não que tivesse preconceito com isso, mas tudo aquilo era uma grande novidade. A primeira vez em toda a sua vida que beijara um homem, e começar pelo seu melhor amigo talvez não fosse a maneira mais correta. O que Iwaizumi estaria pensando? O que estaria sentido? Será que estaria nervoso pela atitude que tivera, ou quem sabe se sentia exatamente da mesma forma: confuso, preocupado e temeroso. Vários pensamentos como esses passavam por sua cabeça.

Sim, Tooru estava preocupado. Temia que aquela atitude impensada pudesse afetar demasiadamente os dois, e não se perdoaria se fosse culpado pela amizade ter se desfeito. Sempre foi alguém impulsivo, dizendo a primeira coisa que se passava por sua mente sem nunca se arrepender, todavia, pela primeira vez sentia arrependimento.

Algumas memórias antigas passaram a dominar sua mente, lembranças onde estava na companhia de Hajime e sentira uma quentura na barriga. Era a mesma sensação de quando o beijara e por isso perguntou-se se aquilo era uma simples coincidência. Certa vez quando, ainda eram adolescentes, Oikawa acabara adormecendo sobre a cama de Iwaizumi. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte o encontrou deitado ao seu lado com os rostos a uma curta distância. Sentiu um formigamento na barriga e se levantou da cama a gritos e pulos, o que resultou em socos e pontapés de Hajime por tê-lo acordado de uma maneira tão estúpida.

A mesma sensação, a mesma dúvida. Começou então a ligar os pontos e a fechar lacunas, e com os olhos cintilantes Oikawa finalmente pôde compreender como se chamava aquele sentimento que borbulhava dentro de seu peito. Sentia o suor escorrer por sua nuca, mas não estava mais preocupado ou nervoso. Finalmente tudo começava a se alinhar, tudo começava a fazer sentido.

Era definitivo: havia finalmente descoberto como se sentia sobre Hajime. Talvez amor ainda não fosse a palavra certa naquele momento, mas sim redescobrir. Tooru estava redescobrindo a si mesmo, escavando sentimentos que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia dentro de si e abrindo-se a novos horizontes. Passou grande parte de sua vida com uma ideia firmada na cabeça, ideia esta que foi desfeita com um simples beijo sob uma cerejeira iluminada. Agora, no auge dos seus vinte anos, Oikawa questionava-se pela primeira vez. “Quem sou eu e o que esses desejos fazem de mim?” poderiam essas dúvidas ser as mais difíceis de solucionar, e sem dúvidas para ele era, mas havia uma palavra em especial que poderia respondê-las. Quem você é o que esses desejos fazem de você? Todos esses sentimentos e questionamentos fazem de você... Humano.

Descobriu-se gay naquele momento e tomou conhecimento de que os sentimentos que tinha por Iwaizumi não eram simplesmente amigáveis ou semelhantes aos que se tem por entes queridos, eram algo parecido com os de um homem apaixonado. Ansiava por ele, desejava-o ardentemente.

Entretanto, diante das recém-descobertas, era impossível que não se sentisse assustado. Afinal, tudo aquilo lhe era novo e repentino, por isso não pôde controlar os seus instintos — ainda que raramente soubesse como fazer tal coisa. Precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo dentro de sua mente, um momento para que pudesse ao menos organizar suas ideias. A presença de Iwaizumi claramente o afetou, a ponto de lhe causar uma súbita falta de ar somente por ter seus lábios próximos ao seu rosto. Não conseguiu racionar com ele por perto, e por isso naquele momento fugiu.

Ainda que ficcionalmente falando, naquele momento em que saiu correndo parque a fora Oikawa deixou para trás não somente a pessoa que costumava ser, mas sim tudo o que lhe perturbava internamente. Sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria melhor, tinha todas as suas esperanças depositadas nisso. Pouco a pouco, tijolo após tijolo, ele iria se moldar e apresentar ao mundo a nova pessoa que começara a ser.

Esperançoso, positivo e ingênuo.

❖❖❖

Dezembro, dia 31 às 23h22m.  
Quatro meses depois.

A campainha tocou três vezes antes que Oikawa resolvesse descer as escadas para atender a porta. Apesar de ser ano novo o garoto já se preparava para dormir, ignorando totalmente a data festiva que o dia carregava. Não que ele odiasse a comemoração, ao contrário, geralmente era o mais animado nesse tipo de ocasião, mas a ideia de passar a virada sozinho realmente o desanimava.

Seus pais haviam viajado uma semana antes, e se não fosse pelas comidas enlatadas que sua tia trouxera talvez estivesse agora agonizando em fome prestes a morrer. Não se aventurava ao fogão já que o máximo que sabia fazer era ovo frito queimado, e por mais que pesquisasse na internet receitas fáceis e nada emperiquitadas, ainda assim tudo acabava com um gosto azedo.

Nessas horas sentia uma imensa falta de Hajime, todavia, não poderia chamá-lo já que estava evitando-o há quase cinco meses desde que o beijara no parque de Tokyo. Encará-lo ou conversar com ele necessitava de muita coragem, coisa que lhe era escassa até então. Por esse motivo — além de outros — passara meses sem realizar chamadas de vídeos. Ainda trocavam mensagens, mas Tooru era sempre curto e grosso. Embora Iwaizumi tenha percebido o seu comportamento, o garoto nada poderia fazer já que milhares de quilômetros os separavam — e era somente graças a isso que Oikawa ainda não havia apanhado.

Os intermináveis dias ignorando-o e mudando de assunto foram por água abaixo quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Hajime, que mal pôde esperar para acertá-lo com um soco na barriga.

“Por que não atendeu o telefone?” Tooru não respondeu de imediato, e ao que tudo indicava não faria tal coisa tão cedo. Gemia de dor graças ao golpe que recebera, e mesmo que demonstrasse estar sentindo bastante incômodo Iwaizumi pouco se importou. “Eu te mandei uma mensagem, vim passar o ano novo em casa e aproveitei para fazer uma visita. Onde estão seus pais? Trouxe alguns presentes.”

As pessoas costumam dizer que a intimidade é um caminho sem volta, e a forma como Hajime adentrou na casa só comprovou isso. Tirou os sapatos, calçou a pantufa de alien — que sem sombra de dúvidas pertencia a Oikawa — e rumou em direção à cozinha, abrindo a geladeira atrás de qualquer coisa comestível.

Ao contrário dele, Tooru permaneceu no mesmo lugar ainda assimilando a situação. A pessoa que ignorou durante meses estava agora comendo o seu último lamén sabor camarão que havia guardado com todo o carinho. Franziu a testa e bateu os pés no chão, marchando ao encontro do amigo e gritando em seguida:

“Esse lamén era meu, Iwa-chan, eu guardei para comer amanhã.”

“Hã? Mas eu estou com fome.” contou, com a boca cheia enquanto enfiava mais comida dentro dela. “Eu compro outro para você depois.”

“Você não pode sair comendo a comida dos outros, é rude.”

“Se você atendesse minhas ligações saberia que eu estava vindo.”

“Se eu não atendi suas ligações é porque não quero falar com você.”

Iwaizumi colocou o resto de comida sobre a pia e levantou uma sobrancelha. Sabia que ele estava ignorando-o há tempos, mas não esperava que fosse confirmar tal coisa tão facilmente.

Infantil, mimado e estúpido.

Desde que ele o havia beijado no parque não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça por mais que tentasse. Pegava-se sempre relembrando da sensação que teve ao sentir os lábios macios de Oikawa contra os seus e do gosto de menta que ele tinha na boca. Queria tê-lo tocado novamente, entretanto, tinha conhecimento da sexualidade do garoto, pensando assim que talvez aquela atitude fora totalmente impensada de sua parte. Uma loucura, por assim dizer. Tooru era o tipo de pessoa que agia impulsivamente, mas que não se arrependia das atitudes tomadas. Por isso vendo-o fugir daquela maneira fez com que seu coração apertasse em dor, triste por achar que beijá-lo havia sido uma experiência ruim.

Iwaizumi entendeu que ele queria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gastou então boa parte dos seus dias tentando esquecê-lo, aceitando o fato de que tal coisa nunca voltaria a acontecer.

“Por que você está agindo como um babaca?”

“Não estou, só não quero conversar com você.”

“Por quê?”

“Por que encontrei coisas melhores para fazer do que gastar meu tempo com você.” confessou Tooru, arrebitando o nariz em sinal de superioridade e fazendo pose.

“Essa sua expressão e pose me irritam, pare com isso agora.”

“Se não quer se irritar comigo vá embora da minha casa.” trovejou ele. “Quer saber, não vou gastar minha saliva dialogando com você, Iwa-chan. Sinta-se à vontade para ir embora, você sabe onde fica a porta.” disse aquilo sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, o que fez com que o garoto de olhos repuxados sentisse um aperto no peito.

Estava evitando-o exageradamente, e aquilo começara a incomodar. Sempre foi acostumado com os momentos de lua do amigo, por isso não se sentiu afetado quando começou com os dramas. Sabia que em determinado momento — como em todas as outras vezes — Oikawa largaria a pose de lado e voltaria a ser o mesmo, mas daquela vez estava sento diferente. Uma enorme barreira estava sendo posta entre os dois, e não saber o motivo dela é o que mais lhe deixava zangado.

“Você vai ou não me contar o que aconteceu?” O garoto respirou fundo após a pergunta, temia perder as estribeiras. “Vou perguntar somente mais uma vez... O que houve?”

“Nada.” Oikawa respondeu enquanto abria a porta do quarto e jogava-se sobre a cama, colocando em seguida seus óculos de grau para poder ler uma revista qualquer.

Aquilo fazia doer o seu coração. Havia viajado doze horas somente para vê-lo, por tanto não suportava ser tratado de tal maneira. Segurou a maçaneta da porta pronto para fechá-la, mas antes prosseguiu com a conversa.

“Você é meu melhor amigo.” Tooru o olhou por cima da revista. “Por isso quis contar pessoalmente para você que estou namorando. Compartilhamos tudo um com o outro, então não achei que fosse ser diferente nesse quesito.” Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente. Ninguém ousou dizer uma única só palavra, nem mesmo Oikawa que sempre falava qualquer asneira que achasse conveniente.

A dor que sentia em seu peito abafava qualquer pensamento. Levantou-se da cama atirando a revista do canto do cômodo, andou em passos lentos até Iwaizumi e com a voz rouca perguntou:

“Vo-você está namorando, Iwa-chan?” forçou um sorriso. Hajime fez que sim com a cabeça. “Qu-que legal. Com quem?”

“Kai.”

“Com aquele levantador idiota?” Sua voz havia aumentado drasticamente sem que nem ao menos percebesse. “Com tantas pessoas no mundo tinha que ser justamente ele?”

“Qual o problema nisso? Quer saber, esquece. Você não quer falar comigo.”

“Desde quando você está namorando?” perguntou novamente, ignorando o que garoto acabara de dizer completamente.

“Alguns dias somente, por quê?”

Tooru deu dois passos para trás antes de girar nos calcanhares e rumar até o guarda-roupa, e após abri-lo tratou de jogar tudo o que havia ali dentro sobre Hajime. “O que você está fazendo?” perguntou o mais baixo enquanto desviava dos objetos atirados por Tooru. “Ficou louco, seu idiota?”

“Por que Iwa-chan está namorando? Por que Iwa-chan veio de Tokyo somente para me dizer isso? Por que Iwa-chan é tão mal? Vem aqui bancar o preocupado... Vá se preocupar com o seu namoradinho idiota!”

Ainda que com bastante dificuldade, Iwaizumi conseguiu se aproximar de Oikawa, segurando-o pelo pulso bruscamente a ponto de deixar marcas vermelhas em sua pele. Encarava-o seriamente sem nem ao menos piscar os olhos, mas o garoto evitava encara-lo de volta. Agia como se fosse doloroso.

Tooru chorava. Não que não fosse comum vê-lo chorar, o garoto era de fato a pessoa mais chorona que Hajime conhecia em toda a face da terra, mas pela primeira vez sentia como se houvesse um motivo por trás dela, como se não fossem simplesmente por drama ou pirraça como costumava ser.

“Por que você estava me evitando?” perguntou um pouco acima de um sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para que ele o escutasse. As mãos ásperas dele agora seguravam o seu rosto, fazendo-o com que finalmente o encarasse. Eles se conheciam bem demais, mas pela primeira vez não sabiam o que o outro estava pensando. Iwaizumi deu um passo à frente, ficando ainda mais próximo de Oikawa. Podia senti-lo tremer, além de vê-lo mordiscar os lábios como se quisesse falar algo e a coragem lhe faltasse. “Fale comigo.” insistiu, porém sem resposta. “Não vou ficar chateado por você ter me ignorado se ao menos possuir um bom motivo para ter feito tal coisa. Por isso me diga, o que está acontecendo?”

Perguntou relutantemente, porém não obteve sua resposta.

Era a gota d’água para Iwaizumi. Por mais que estimasse a amizade que tinha com Tooru, não aguentava mais ser tratado daquela forma, principalmente quando não achava que havia motivo para tal. Por isso, afastou-se dele e rumou para fora do quarto com as mãos no bolso da calça sem dizer nada. Estava pronto para calçar os tênis novamente quando sentiu um impacto contra as suas costas; Oikawa o segurava pela camisa com a testa recostada a ela, repuxando-a com força como se não quisesse que Hajime fosse embora.

“Você o ama, Iwaizumi?” Era a primeira vez que ele não o chamava pelo apelido. “Você realmente ama ele?” Tooru insistiu na pergunta.

Tudo aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum para Hajime. Queria perguntar o motivo que o levava a ter tais atitudes — sentia que tinha, mas aquela pergunta... Nem mesmo ele sabia se existia uma resposta para ela. Quando pensava em Kai sentia-se feliz, não poderia negar, mas amor talvez não fosse a palavra certa pra classificar aquele sentimento. Não se sentia feliz da mesma forma de quando pensava em Tooru, nem vibrava ao ouvir sua voz da mesma maneira que vibrava quando ouvia a de Oikawa. 

Contudo, não poderia dizer isto a ele. Iwaizumi sabia que não ele era gay, por isso jamais entenderia seus sentimentos e dilemas. Então, sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer, virou-se para trás e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do amigo enquanto um sorriso amarelo ascendia em seus lábios.

“Feliz ano novo, Oikawa.”

Aquilo fora a sua resposta antes de sair pela porta sem olhar para trás.

❖❖❖

Janeiro, dia 4 às 17h57m.  
Quatro dias depois.

O portão da casa de Iwaizumi era velho e possuía algumas lascas soltas, coisa que Tooru sempre achou um grande risco para a sociedade. Qualquer um poderia espetar os dedos ali e quem sabe até morrer — de acordo com o seu ponto de vista dramático. A distância entre suas casas não era muito longa, exatamente cinco minutos andando em passos rápidos, o que foi um dos motivos pelo qual ele fora até lá usando sua pantufa preferida de aliens sem se importar se acabariam sujas ou rasgadas.

Bateu palma duas vezes e gritou o nome de Hajime o mais alto que pudera. Segundos depois o garoto apareceu na janela, mas somente para fechá-la. Era óbvio que não estava a fim de conversar, e por isso, Tooru gritou ainda mais alto. Dessa vez foi à vez das cortinas serem fechadas.

“Iwa-cha. I, wa, chan!” gritou com todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões.

“Você quer calar a boca, seu idiota? Estou tentando dormir.” Hajime finalmente apareceu, todavia, somente para acertar o garoto com um tênis a fim de que este calasse a boca. “Vá embora, não quero falar com você.”

“Iwa-chan, era eu quem estava te ignorando.” A voz de Oikawa era manhosa e fraca, do lado de fora a temperatura baixa fazia com que seu nariz ficasse vermelho. Sons de espirros podiam ser ouvidos de longe, e por mais que esfregasse as mãos não conseguia se aquecer. “Está frio aqui fora, por favor, me deixe entrar.”

Olhava esperançoso esperando por qualquer sinal do garoto, entretanto, ao perceber que talvez ele não fosse aparecer, Tooru apoiou o queixo na mão e suspirou enquanto entrementes arquitetava um plano. Decidiu por fim o que iria fazer, e fora rápido como um foguete. Chutou o portão — não usou as mãos por temer machucá-las com as lascas, caminhou estrondosamente até a porta e bateu inúmeras vezes de forma nada silenciosa, chamando por ele até que sua voz ficasse rouca.

Cinco minutos e nada. Dez minutos e continuava gritando. Quinze minutos e finalmente começara a ficar sem fôlego. Vinte minutos. Foram necessários exatos vinte minutos gritando sem interrupções para que Iwaizumi aparecesse na porta com a expressão mais irritada que poderia ter. Furioso, ele bateu sua cabeça contra o nariz de Oikawa, mandando-o calar a boca em seguida. “Você é irritante” ele dizia. “Se não calar a boca eu vou te bater” acrescentou. “Babaca” falou por fim. Naquele momento havia sangue escorrendo pelos lábios do garoto além de algumas gotas que pingavam sobre sua blusa, uma camiseta amarela surrada com desenhos de aliens em azul neon.

Minutos depois os dois estavam sentados sobre cama do quarto de Iwaizumi enquanto este limpava com alguns algodões o líquido escarlate que não parava de escorrer do nariz de Oikawa.

“Sinto muito, acho que bati muito forte dessa vez.”

“Não fale comigo, estou tentando ignorá-lo.” resmungou Tooru, virando o rosto e consequentemente sendo acertado sem querer no nariz pela mão de Hajime. “Ai, você está tentando me fazer um curativo ou quer me machucar mais?” choramingou, com a voz trêmula enquanto seus olhos marejavam devido à dor repentina que sentira.

“Se você ficasse quieto nada disso teria acontecido.”

Os toques de Iwaizumi em seu corpo arrancavam de si arrepios que pareciam dançar sobre sua espinha. Tê-lo assim tão perto era constrangedor e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor. Todavia, Oikawa não o havia perdoado por tê-lo deixado sem resposta. Quando soube que o amigo estava namorando foi como se milhões de agulhas perfurassem o seu corpo, e sentia como se fosse perder o ar a qualquer momento. Doeu ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, machucou lhe saber que o havia perdido. Foi somente depois da oportunidade perdida que Tooru se deu conta do quanto o amava, e que infelizmente toda aquela cena que fizera só serviu para afastá-lo ainda mais de si.

“Você não respondeu minha pergunta.” O garoto sussurrou, logo após ver Iwaizumi colocar um band-Aid sobre seu nariz. “Você não disse nada, apenas me deu as costas e foi embora.”

“Talvez eu não tivesse nada a dizer.” retrucou, passando o dedão pela bochecha pálida de Tooru, na expectativa de limpar um pouco de sangue seco que havia ali.

“Se Lembra de quando éramos criança e você me contou que seus pais iriam se divorciar? Eu disse que talvez eles nunca tenham se amado porque quando se ama alguém, a necessidade que temos de estar presentes na vida da pessoa ultrapassa qualquer coisa.” Seu tom de voz era baixo como se contasse um segredo. Ele abraçava as pernas apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos, procurando bravura para prosseguir com o diálogo. “Eu amo você, Iwa-chan.” Finalmente as palavras encontraram o caminho para fora de sua boca. “Você deve estar pensando que isso é loucura, mas desde que o beijei em Tokyo eu venho sendo torturado por esses tipos de pensamentos e sentimentos e bem, acabei descobrindo que também sou gay. Mais do que isso, descobri que te amo. Dói saber que Iwa-chan está com outra pessoa, mas eu faria um esforço para ficar feliz se soubesse que você realmente o ama. Para mim, vê-lo feliz já é o suficiente. Por isso eu ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que você está com ele somente por estar, amar uma pessoa não deveria ser assim. Então me responda, por favor. Você o ama?”

Oikawa ultrapassara as barreiras da sinceridade ao dizer tudo aquilo. Tais palavras, tão carregadas de sentimentos, fizeram com que um sorriso nascesse nos lábios de Iwaizumi, contrariando todo o clima que Tooru havia imposto outrora.

Repentino, sincero e amável.

Só havia uma maneira de responder àquela pergunta e foi exatamente isso o que fez. Bateu com força suas mãos contra as laterais do rosto de Oikawa, puxando-o para perto de si e lhe tascando um beijo. O beijo exalava sentimentos, foi por conta disso que Tooru tratou de correspondê-lo quase que imediatamente.

Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, estava mesmo beijando Hajime — e por total iniciativa dele. Podia sentir perfeitamente o gosto de morango em sua boca, até mesmo o calor do seu corpo era perceptível. Suas mãos pousaram exatamente sobre a nuca dele, entrelaçando seus dedos aos cabelos pretos espetados e ligeiramente bagunçados. Tinha Iwaizumi agora totalmente para si. Não queria abrir os olhos por temer que fosse um sonho, mas quando o fez, quando percebeu que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, um sorriso de canto brotou em seu rosto.

“Espero que isso responda a sua pergunta.” Hajime disse ainda com os lábios colados. “Tecnicamente eu não namoro o Kai ainda, fiquei de pensar na resposta sobre a proposta.”

“Você mentiu pra mim, Iwa-chan.” tentava estapeá-lo, mas quanto mais tentava, mais Iwaizumi ria. “Do que você está rindo?”

“Eu sou apaixonado num garoto desde o ensino médio, sabia?” contou.

“E você consegue me beijar com a mesma boca que usa para dizer essa merda? Me solte agora, não quero vê-lo nunca mais.”

“Cale a boca, Assikawa.” Com as testas coladas, Hajime inspirou profundamente, evidenciando a sua costumeira respiração fora de ritmo. “Eu não amo o Kai porque estou ocupado demais amando você desde aquela época, Oikawa. Na verdade acho que o amei desde o momento em que o carreguei nas costas quando se machucou no esconderijo. Desde o primeiro momento em que ouvi essa sua voz irritante.”

Uma breve pausa se propagou no ar antes que Oikawa prosseguisse com a conversa.

“Por que você nunca me disse como se sentia?” Havia raiva em seu tom de voz. “Nós éramos melhores amigos, eu gostaria de ter sabido sobre os seus sentimentos desde sempre, quem sabe eu poderia ter os correspondido antes. Você escondeu esse segredo de mim por tanto tempo, me sinto furioso por isso.”

Iwaizumi tratou se silenciá-lo com outro beijo, ainda que o escutasse resmungar durante ele. Por fim, quando sabia que não havia mais chances de argumentar, Oikawa se calou, focando sua atenção somente naquele ato e correspondendo-o cheio de paixão.

“Fico feliz por você ter sido o primeiro homem que amei. Ainda que fosse possível mudar nossa história eu não a faria, gosto dela exatamente como é. Sim, eu sempre quis abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Sempre quis tê-lo somente para mim, mas sei que tudo acontece no tempo certo, e esperei pacientemente o seu tempo chegar.”

Tooru não olhou para Hajime, mas passado algum tempo dirigiu-se a ele.

“Então Iwa-chan, está dizendo que me ama?” o garoto sinalizou com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso abobado do mais alto. “Iwa-chan me ama!”

Estava agora agarrado ao pescoço dele, sufocando-o tanto que ele mal conseguia encontrar brechas para respirar. Mas não podia evitar, não podia se conter. Estava feliz demais e aquela sensação calorosa agora tomava conta de si. O beijo ainda continuava amável, as mãos ásperas de Hajime agora dançavam pelo seu corpo e por vezes podia senti-lo arranhar as suas costas. Sabia exatamente aonde aquela situação os levaria, e não pôde deixar de estremecer por conta disso.

“Iwa-chan,” murmurou próximo ao ouvido do garoto enquanto este lhe beijava no pescoço. “Que tal se transássemos agora?”

Iwaizumi parou tudo o que estava fazendo para encará-lo assustado. Havia ouvido direito? Era exatamente o que entendera? Balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa, olhando-o seriamente a espera de uma risada seguida de “é brincadeira”, mas nada disso aconteceu.

O garoto remexeu-se um pouco sobre a cama, apesar das palavras atiradas Tooru tinha as bochechas avermelhadas, e mesmo sabendo que o sentimento que sentira pelo amigo era recíproco, ainda assim não podia evitar sentir-se envergonhado diante da situação que sugerira.

“Você tem certeza disso?” Oikawa fez que não com a cabeça. “Então por que está sugerindo esse tipo de coisa, idiota?”

“Porque...” parou por alguns minutos para pensar, em seguida, continuou a dizer. “Porque quero que a minha primeira vez seja com o Iwa-chan. Porque cada parte do meu corpo implora pelo Iwa-chan. Eu quero sentir Iwa-chan dentro de mim.”

Hajime sentiu suas bochechas arderem em vermelhidão. Não acreditava no que ele acabara de dizer, era perfeito demais para que fosse verdade. Mas assim como ele, cada minúscula parte de seu corpo também clamava pelo garoto de cabelos castanhos. Poderia pela primeira vez proclamá-lo como seu, o teria finalmente em seus braços. Embora Iwaizumi já fosse experiente, para Oikawa aquela era a primeira de todas. Teria que ser cuidado, teria que ser zeloso. Não poderia agir como de costume, sendo bruto e extremamente selvagem. Suas ações deveriam ser medidas e atenciosas, mas não teria problema quanto a isso. Queria proporcionar a ele a melhor experiência de toda a sua vida, queria através daquilo demonstrar todo o seu amor. Não era somente o corpo de Tooru que Iwaizumi queria, mas sim seu coração que englobava todos os sentimentos existentes dentro dele.

Outro beijo se iniciou por fim, e passaram um longo tempo trocando apenas carícias. Em certo momento Oikawa apalpou o membro de Iwaizumi por cima da bermuda e apreciou com gosto o gemido que ele soltara. Por fim, quando já demonstravam estar excitados o suficiente, peça por peça fora tirada até que ambos acabaram nus. Quando isso aconteceu Hajime não pôde deixar de contemplar cada parte do corpo do garoto que amava.

Tooru tinha algumas pintas espalhadas pelo corpo, mais precisamente na cintura e que iam subindo por sua barriga em direção ao seu umbigo. Uma pequena cicatriz residia no joelho que machucara naquela vez no esconderijo, e a forma como seu cabelo bagunçado caia sobre seus olhos era charmoso. Ele sempre tivera a personalidade explosiva, mas daquela vez estava contraído. Não falava e muito menos se movia, esperava que a primeira atitude partisse de Iwaizumi, e foi exatamente o que acontecera.

Inclinou seu corpo por cima do companheiro, fazendo com que assim ele acabasse deitando sobre a cama. Oikawa correspondeu àquela atitude abrindo ambas as pernas para que o garoto pudesse se encaixar entre elas, quando sentiu as coxas deles tocarem as suas mordeu os lábios de maneira provocativa. Mas foi somente quando o membro já rígido de Hajime roçou em sua entrada é que o garoto por fim soltou um grunhido.

Oikawa até pensou em chupá-lo antes para que pudesse criar um clima melhor, mas não se sentia seguro quanto a isso quando o que sabia se resumia ao que já havia assistido em vídeos pornôs na internet. Quem sabe com o tempo, após Iwaizumi ensiná-lo corretamente, ele poderia proporcionar prazer a ele dessa forma.

“O que você vai fazer agora, Iwa-chan?”

“Bem, eu vou te preparar.”

“Me preparar? Como assim?”

“Você não esperava que eu fosse penetrá-lo logo de cara, ou esperava? Existe todo um preparo para isso, idiota.” Oikawa fez beicinho e virou o rosto. “Olhe para mim.” Iwaizumi o tocou no queixo e o fez olhar para si. Com os lábios úmidos beijou os dele, antes esticar os braços e tirar de dentro da gaveta da cabeceira um tubo de lubrificante e camisinha. “Se doer você me avise, está bem?”

As mãos trêmulas abriram o lubrificante antes de despejar um pouco do conteúdo sobre os dedos da outra. Iwaizumi não compreendia o tamanho do seu nervosismo, visto que já havia feito aquilo diversas vezes, mas talvez a condição agora fosse diferente. Era a primeira vez que faria com alguém que amava, e mais, era a sua primeira vez com ele.

Tratou se inserir o primeiro dedo e sentiu a região contrair-se. Tooru mexeu-se sobre a cama demonstrando certo desconforto, mas continuou calado, olhando para ele como se dissesse “tudo bem, continue”. Era incrível que mesmo numa situação como aquela ele gostasse de demonstrar ser o mais forte entre os dois. Suas pernas agora se abriam um pouco mais, acreditava que assim pudesse facilitar a passagem dos dedos, mas quando Hajime inseriu o segundo foi como se estrelas cadentes tivessem caído do céu — e não de um jeito positivo.

O garoto cobriu rapidamente o rosto com os braços a fim de que o outro não visse sua expressão; doía e incomodava, não fazia ideia de que fosse ser tão complicado assim. Era completamente diferente do que vira nos vídeos e matérias na internet. Desde que se assumiu Oikawa fuçava o mundo virtual atrás do máximo de informação que poderia achar sobre esse novo mundo, e sexo era uma delas.

“Iwa-chan, eu não sabia que iria doer tanto.” Resmungou, com a voz abafava.

“Se você quiser podemos parar aqui...” Tooru ficou quieto, e depois de alguns minutos pensativo ele finalmente mostrara o rosto. Havia uma careta estampada em seu semblante, e diante dela Iwaizumi não pode conter o riso.

“Do que você está rindo?”

“Desculpe... Se você quiser sair correndo eu vou entender.”

“Nã-não quero sair correndo.”

A ereção de Oikawa claramente enfatizava o que ele dizia. Apesar do incomodo que sentia, um súbito calor apoderou-se de seu corpo como se aos poucos fosse ficando totalmente descontrolado a ponto de sua mente não racionar direito.

Hajime aguardava o sinal para que pudesse continuar, e foi somente depois de receber o veredito que finalmente inseriu o terceiro e último dedo. Graças ao lubrificante eles moviam-se com facilidade, e após algum tempo a sensação de desconforto tornou-se aceitável para Tooru. Ainda doía, era verdade, mas o clima erótico falava muito mais alto.

O porte físico de Iwaizumi também era de grande ajuda. Os treinos intensivos de vôlei realmente o ajudaram a ter bastante massa muscular, e o abdômen definido era uma visão estupenda de ser apreciada, mas não mais do que aquela parte. Acima de tudo era o seu jeito acolhedor e protetor que o excitava. A maneira com a qual agia, como se realmente se preocupasse com o que fazia e em qual parte do corpo tocava, era admirável para Oikawa.

Finalmente estava presenciando aquilo que chamavam de prazer através das mãos do garoto que amava, e isso sentiu ainda mais quando este tocou em seu ponto. Um gemido rouco foi o que fugira de seus lábios. O garoto curvou o corpo sinalizando que tal atitude fora muito bem recebida, e Iwaizumi não pôde evitar sorrir em satisfação ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

Proporcionar prazer a Tooru claramente o excitava.

Naquela altura Oikawa não ligava mais para preparações, só precisava tê-lo dentro de si, precisava senti-lo inteiramente. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a cama para que pudesse assim levantar um pouco o corpo e levar seus lábios até o ouvido de Hajime.

“Eu preciso de você agora, Iwa-chan. Preciso tê-lo dentro de mim.” sussurrou, com a voz carregada de malicia. Ele tinha uma expressão erótica. Sua boca semiaberta o ajudava a respirar, já que as narinas não lhe eram o suficiente.

Iwaizumi atendeu de bom grado o pedido do garoto. Colocou a camisinha — ainda com as mãos trêmulas — e despejou certa quantidade de lubrificante em seu membro, antes de por fim colocar a glande em Oikawa, que gemeu em resposta. Mexeu o quadril continuando a penetrá-lo, mas rapidamente foi interrompido por reclamações.

“Iwa-chan, pare, está...” A dor que ele sentira era evidente em seu rosto.

“De-desculpa...” balbuciou, nervoso. “Venha aqui...”

Tratou então de cortejá-lo através de inúmeros beijos que iam desde seu peitoral até sua testa. Precisava acamá-lo, caso contrário Tooru poderia facilmente pular da cama e sair correndo rua fora ainda que estivesse nu. Não se perdoaria caso causasse algum tipo de trauma ao garoto, por isso tratou de ser gentil e carinhoso, enchendo-o de beijos e carícias para que pudesse se acalmar.

Aos poucos ele fora parando de se remexer. Se soubesse que seria tão trabalhoso fazer tal coisa talvez tivesse repensado sua proposta, todavia, a maneira que Hajime usava para controlava a situação o deixou confortável. Era muito mais fácil se sentir seguro quando olhava fundo nos olhos verdes do garoto, ou quando sentia o calor do seu corpo esquentá-lo. Até mesmo a sensação dos seus lábios nos seus era apreciável. Seus toques, seu cheiro, sua voz... Hajime dizia até nos mínimos detalhes que o amava, e Tooru captava a mensagem sentindo seu coração preencher-se.

“Obrigado por ser paciente comigo, Iwa-chan.”

Sua tática havia funcionado, conseguira finalmente acalmá-lo. E foi graças a ela que conseguiu por fim penetrá-lo, parando somente quando estava totalmente dentro. Tooru havia colocado suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Iwaizumi, e seus braços permaneciam levantados e sob sua cabeça.

“Eu vi na internet que facilita na hora de você se mexer.” disse, mexendo as pernas e o prensando no meio delas. Hajime correspondeu aquilo com um meio sorriso.

“Vou começar a me mover, está bem?” Tooru concordou com um aceno.

Os movimentos começaram lentos para que pudesse acostumá-lo, e Oikawa encolheu os ombros após sentir a primeira estocada. Aos poucos Hajime passara a mexer com mais rapidez o quadril, ainda que temesse machucá-lo. Ao contrário do que esperava que acontecesse, o garoto permanecia de olhos fechados e boca aberta, proporcionando a ele os gemidos mais excitantes que ouvira em toda a sua vida. A expressão de excitação em seu rosto só conseguia deixá-lo mais eufórico, e até mesmo a maneira com a qual ele mexia os dedos dos pés o fazia sentir mais desejo sobre o garoto. Queria mover-se mais rápido, queria dar tudo de si naquele ato, mas não poderia. Inspirou profundamente a fim de aquietar os pensamentos. Era realmente quente dentro de Oikawa, e sentia seu membro pulsar forte por conta disso.

“I... Iwa-chan...” Tooru grunhia sem fôlego. Foi então quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ainda que com muito custo, que aquelas três palavras o derrubaram. “Eu te amo.”

“Eu também te amo.” respondeu Iwaizumi ao curvar seu corpo sobre o do garoto e deixar seus lábios a uma curta distância dos ouvidos dele.

“Iwa... Iwa-chan... Eu amo a sua voz.” Naquele momento o garoto descuidara-se, mexendo o quadril com mais força do que Oikawa aguentaria. Por conta disso ele gemera alto, um gemido mesclado de dor e prazer.

“Eu amo a sua voz também, Oikawa.” respondeu, sorrindo satisfeito por ser a causa dos urros de prazer do garoto.

Estar com ele, tê-lo completamente e ouvi-lo dizer aquilo novamente e tão abertamente foi sem dúvida a melhor experiência que Iwaizumi tivera durante toda a sua vida. A ligação que ambos tinham havia se tornado ainda mais forte com aquela situação, e mesmo que tivesse sofrido durante anos por um amor não correspondido, agora sentia-se completo ao perceber que toda a espera havia valido a pena.

Sem dúvidas aquela seria uma lembrança que ficaria fixada na mente de Tooru, e uma das que ele jamais gostaria de esquecer. O som da respiração desengonçada de Hajime próxima ao seu ouvido lhe fez sorrir, uma das características que mais apreciava nele. Sempre gostou dos pequenos detalhes em sua personalidade, até mesmo a menor de suas manias e características. Se parasse para pensar talvez sempre o tenha amado, e o beijo em Tokyo serviu apenas para que percebesse melhor esse detalhe. Após ele não houve um momento se quer em que Oikawa não tivesse se imaginado naquela atual situação, agora estava feliz por ela finalmente ter acontecido. Não poderia sentir-se mais feliz por Iwaizumi ser o primeiro em sua vida — em todos os sentidos.

A sensação de ser preenchido por ele e escutá-lo... Poderia pausar aquele momento para vivê-lo eternamente. Não se importava se fosse naquela cidade parada no tempo ou em qualquer outro canto do mundo, desde que fosse com ele — e somente com ele — tudo ficaria bem.

Iwaizumi queria avisá-lo de que estava prestes a gozar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo foi interrompido pelas palavras embaralhadas de Oikawa que a princípio não pareciam fazer sentido.

“Ew vgsou gzaero...” gaguejou, de maneira embolada.

“Fale... mais... claramente.” Não sabia se focava sua atenção no ato ou se parava para tentar decifrar o que ele havia acabado de dizer, mas foi quando o garoto gozou é que pôde enfim compreender o que havia dito outrora. A expressão de satisfação no rosto de Tooru foi como um extra para que o seu clímax chegasse, por isso continuou a se mover dentro dele enquanto este ainda tentava recobrar o fôlego. Não demorou muito para que Iwaizumi também atingisse gozasse, e após isso ainda permaneceu por um tempo dentro dele. “Oikawa...”

“O que foi, Iwa-chan?” Suas pernas se abaixaram mecanicamente. Observara as gotículas de suor escorrer da nuca de Hajime até pingarem sobre sua barriga. A princípio achou aquilo nojento, mas não era o momento de ser inconveniente. Ele estava realmente cansado, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona. Bufava quase que sem ar, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

“Foi bom para você?” juntou todas as forças que tinha para lhe fazer aquela pergunta. Esperava ouvir um riso de deboche, afinal, tratava-se de Oikawa, mas as mãos quentes do garoto trataram se segurá-lo pelo rosto, e de uma maneira sutil este agora o beijava com malicia e vontade. Era irônico que após tudo aquilo ainda restasse algum tipo de fôlego dentro de Tooru.

“Isso basta como resposta para você?” sorriu abobado, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam até os cabelos negros de Iwaizumi.

“Sim, basta.”

Do lado de fora o céu era pintado com a cor mais negra existente enquanto pontos brilhosos surgiam no horizonte. Iwaizumi trocara de posição com Oikawa na cama. Agora o mais alto descansava a cabeça em seu peito enquanto sua mão áspera fazia movimentos circulares em seu ombro. Tooru perguntou se aquele era um tipo de carinho esquisito o que fez com que Hajime ficasse irritado, mas logo em seguida o garoto propôs que fizessem sexo novamente. E fizeram. Agora com mais tranquilidade do que da primeira vez.

Ouviu novamente Hajime gemer ao gozar, dessa vez não usaram camisinha porque Oikawa as escondera. Argumentou dizendo que queria saber a sensação de ser preenchido totalmente, e mesmo que a contra gosto o moreno concordou. Quando finalmente estavam cansados demais para que tornassem a repetir o ato, somente resultados dele haviam ficado. Iwaizumi tinha as costas arranhadas graças às unhas de Tooru, e este possuía diversas marcas de mordidas ao longo de seu pescoço.

Não havia nada que pudesse deixá-los ainda mais felizes.

Na manhã seguinte Iwaizumi telefonara para Kai, desculpando-se por não poder aceitar o seu pedido. Uma semana depois pediu Oikawa em namoro durante um festival anual na cidade. O garoto gritou “sim” o mais alto que pudera, assustando qualquer um que passasse ao seu lado. Três semanas depois Hajime retornou para Tokyo, e duas semanas mais tarde Tooru foi visitá-lo. Três meses depois o garoto recebera uma ligação da mãe de Iwaizumi, ela dizia que este havia sofrido um pequeno acidente ao desmaiar na cozinha de seu alojamento. Três pontos na testa e um queixo ralado foram o resultado.

Desmaios são coisas comuns, por isso Oikawa não se importou tanto.

Dois meses mais tarde Iwaizumi foi internado às pressas, havia ficado sem respirar por quase cinco minutos. Se o seu companheiro de alojamento não aparecesse talvez não tivesse sobrevivido. “Câncer no pulmão” foi o que o médico dissera. Sua maneira de respirar não era desengonçada por coincidência afinal.

Aquilo fora o começo de todos os seus problemas. E semanas mais tarde a pior notícia que poderia receber chegou: graças a uma complicação os pulmões do garoto estavam começando a falhar.

Hajime só teria mais alguns meses de vida.

❖❖❖

Novembro, dia 13 às 12h45m.  
Sete meses depois. 

Quando uma data é estipulada os dias tendem a passar mais rápidos do que o normal, e foi exatamente isso o que Tooru sentiu quando soube sobre Iwaizumi. Acompanhá-lo na sua caminhada para a morte não era o que o garoto queria, principalmente quando os restos de seus dias foram dentro de quarto de hospital.

Era a mesma rotina diária. A enfermeira o acordava as dez para o café da manhã e ao meio dia aparecia novamente com a bandeja de almoço. Iwaizumi nunca comia tudo, não tinha apetite ou força para tal, por isso sempre beliscava a sobremesa que costumava ser alguma fruta ou bolo de fibras. De tarde assistia o canal culinário e brincava dizendo que gostaria de ter cozinhado mais para Oikawa, e quando o sol finalmente partira o seu sono chegava, exatamente às oito da noite.

A mesma rotina todos os dias. Os mesmos diálogos, expressões e atitudes. Novas consultas, novos exames, os mesmos resultados. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado de ver o homem que amava morrer gradativamente.

“Dessa vez eles trouxeram morangos.” contou Iwaizumi ao abrir a pequena vasilha e enfiar um deles na boca. Uma das coisas que Tooru sempre gostou nele foi o fato de sua pele ser semelhante a pequenas balinhas de caramelo. Agora, graças à doença, ele estava mais pálido do que de costume e com os ossos da face evidenciados devido ao fato de que raramente se alimentava direito. Sua alimentação era de suma importância para que conseguisse viver pelo menos de um jeito mais agradável, mas por conta das dores que sentia não conseguia realizá-la da forma que deveria. Possuía força somente para sentar-se ou deitar-se na cama, no demais precisava de ajuda, até mesmo para ir ao banheiro — e geralmente era Oikawa quem o ajudava.

“Tente comê-los, sei que jogou grande parte dos outros na lixeira da última vez.” propôs em um tom firme e evidentemente irritado, ainda que soubesse que Iwaizumi não o obedeceria. Conforme a doença se agravara parecia que o garoto tornava-se cada vez mais dependente, e isso era sinal de que seus momentos finais estavam finalmente chegando.

“Eu detesto esse desenho.” confessou, ignorando totalmente o que o namorado dissera. “Sempre passam os mesmos episódios diversas vezes seguidos, pelo jeito vou morrer sem saber como a rainha consegue sair da prisão.”

“Você poderia... parar de falar isso?” Suas mãos agora seguravam o lençol e o repuxavam à medida que sua raiva de intensificava. Ter que ouvir calado a tudo aquilo era como se lhe pedissem para passar duas vezes pela sala de tortura. Tudo bem que todos nós iremos morrer um dia, mas por que justo ele? Hajime ainda era jovem, sua carreira no vôlei pretendia ser grandiosa e os dois costumavam imaginar quantos filhos adotariam caso um dia acabassem se casando. Qualquer que fosse a força superior que estivesse tentando levá-lo, Oikawa a odiava.

“Parar com o quê?” Suas palavras saíram tão baixas que teve que repeti-las.

“Com isso. Esse papo de morte, falando que vai morrer toda hora... Chega.”

“Mas eu vou morrer, Shittykawa.”

Foi como uma explosão. Num minuto o garoto estava quieto e retraído, no outro sua voz saia tão alto de sua boca que até mesmo quem passa no corredor parava para olhar o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele quarto.

“Eu estou farto de ouvir essas coisas. Chega, Iwaizumi.” Lá estava ele, novamente chamando-o pelo nome. Realmente estava irritado.

Hajime se remexeu um pouco sobre a cama a procura de uma posição confortável, mas a dor que sentia em seu peito o fizera ficar quieto novamente. Seu olhar estava sobre Oikawa, que o olhava furioso.

“Te irrita dizer que vou morrer? Te faz ficar angustiado saber que a qualquer hora eu vou partir? Mesmo que eu parta você ainda continua vivo, mas para mim será o fim da linha. Acho que diante disso podemos perceber quem é que tem o direito de estar irritado.”

“Isso não é justo.” Aquilo saiu da boca de Tooru como um verdadeiro furacão. Num pulo ele colocou-se de pé, lançando um olhar de reprovação para o companheiro. “Não é só você que está preocupado, Iwa-chan, eu também estou. Você acha que é bom deitar a cabeça no travesseiro todas as noites sabendo que poderei acordar na manhã seguinte recebendo a notícia de que você se foi? Não é só você que tem esse direito, não é só você que pode ficar chateado. Não sei se percebeu, mas eu vou perder a pessoa que amo. Sou eu que vou ter que lidar com o buraco no peito durante toda a minha vida. Sabe, isso não é justo...”

Seus braços permaneciam esticados ao lado do corpo enquanto suas mãos estavam em um punho cerrado. As lágrimas quentes agora começavam a escorrer pela bochecha rosada, onde pequenas gotas perdiam-se no caminho e pingavam ao chão. Com toda a força que possuía, Iwaizumi tentou se mexer novamente e por fim conseguiu sentar-se na cama. Com muito esforço esticou a mão, segurando uma das de Tooru.

“Não me faça passar os últimos momentos da minha vida brigando com você, idiota.” O silêncio do outro fora a sua resposta. “Sente-se aqui do meu lado, quero lhe contar uma coisa.”

Quando Hajime agia de tal forma, tão despreocupado e repleto de ingenuidade, sentia uma forte vontade de socá-lo. Como poderia falar da morte tão tranquilamente quando ele por somente pensar já se sentia louco? Oikawa não sabia, mas ele não estava tão tranquilo quanto aparentava. Na verdade estava gritando por dentro, e quando o garoto não estava presente até chorava. Entretanto, não se deixaria abater. Se fizesse tal coisa, se permitisse por somente um segundo sucumbir ao medo, deixaria Tooru ainda mais preocupado. Iwaizumi não queria gastar os seus últimos instantes em climas pesados e sombrios, mas sim ouvindo a doce melodia que era a risada do namorado.

Aquilo para ele era mais eficaz do que qualquer remédio.

“Não haja assim quando sabe que estou irritado.” disse Oikawa, recostando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Iwaizumi. Sua cabeça tocara perfeitamente o osso deste, e por causa disso encolheu os ombros. “O que você quer me contar, Iwa-chan?”

“Eu menti para você.” Foi um baque tremendo para o levantador que não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo mais Hajime continuou a falar. “Eu nunca te contei antes, mas agora acho que deveria. Não me mudei para Tokyo por causa da faculdade. Quer dizer, ela foi um acréscimo, mas somente aqui é que existia o tratamento ideal para a minha doença. Eu sempre soube que estava doente, até mesmo quando era criança. Quando vim para cá fiquei feliz por saber que o tratamento fazia feito, até mesmo a minha respiração mudou, mas após algum tempo era como se não fosse mais eficaz. Mas eu nunca poderia contar isso para você. Não conseguiria deixá-lo preocupado com esses assuntos. Semanas antes do ano novo eu comecei a ter uns apagões e descobri que eram por causa do meu problema. Eu realmente senti que ia morrer.” Apesar de o que dissera ser triste, Iwaizumi ria.

“Do que você está rindo? Isso não é engraçado, Iwa-chan.”

“Estou rindo porque o primeiro pensamento que tive quando soube que ia morrer foi de que queria passar meus últimos momentos ao seu lado. Não foi a morte que eu temi, mas sim não poder vê-lo novamente. Por esse motivo o procurei no réveillon, não poderia partir sem ao menos consertar as coisas entre nós. Jamais imaginaria que aquela pequena decisão acarretaria em um resultado tão grande, mas não me arrependo de tê-la tomado.” Hajime ainda tinha as mesmas mãos ásperas de sempre, mas agora elas eram mais leves do que de costume e por isso Tooru mal pôde senti-las sobre suas bochechas. “Obrigado, Oikawa.”

“Por que você está me agradecendo? Eu não fiz nada, pelo contrário, fui idiota na maior parte do tempo.” murmurou, mordendo os lábios na tentativa de conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair novamente.

“Estou agradecendo por você ter me amado, idiota.” Iwaizumi sorria sem mostrar os dentes. “Obrigado por ter feito a minha vida mais alegre. Obrigado por ter retribuído meus sentimentos. Obrigado por ter sido tão bom para mim. Me apaixonar por você não foi uma escolha minha, mas te amar sim. E mesmo que você seja um completa idiota eu não me arrependo de ter aceitado esses sentimentos. Você foi para mim como pegadas no concreto, ao contrário das que deixamos na areia elas não somem, mas permanecem eternamente para nos lembrar que um dia alguém esteve por ali. E você entrou na minha vida sem qualquer intenção de sair, e ainda por cima calçando as mesmas pantufas de aliens que sempre achei ridículas. Eu não poderia imaginar um fim melhor para mim que não fosse ao seu lado. Durante toda a minha vida eu quis ter alguém que pudesse chamar de porto seguro, e parece que eu finalmente achei.”

“Cale a boca, não diga mais nada.” trovejava Oikawa. “Não fale comigo como se isso fosse uma despedida, cale a boca.”

“Oikawa, olhe para mim.” A princípio ele não se mexera, mas passado alguns segundos ergueu o olhar e fitou Hajime nos olhos. “Eu quero me lembrar de você sorrindo,” contava, enquanto secava com as costas das mãos as lágrimas no rosto de Tooru. “Então, por favor, sorria. Deixe-me ver essa cara ridícula com um sorriso.”

A muito contra gosto, Oikawa atendeu o seu pedido, sorrindo de uma maneira besta e estranha. No fim gostou de ter feito tal coisa, já que graças a isso arrancou algumas risadas frouxas do namorado.

“Iwa-chan, você não está com medo?”

“Estou.” Não esperava que ele fosse ser sincero em suas palavras, mas no fundo ficou feliz por ter sido. “Mas sabe, quando coloco na balança os meus medos há um que sempre ganha.” O garoto fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir. “Perder você é o meu maior medo, Oikawa.”

Embora soubesse o quanto ele estava debilitado, Oikawa não pensou duas vezes antes de envolvê-lo com seus braços e lhe dar o abraço mais apertado que conseguia. Não queria soltá-lo. Queria permanecer daquele jeito para sempre. Sentindo o cheiro da colônia doce de sempre e apreciando o calor corporal de Hajime, por mais baixo que fosse.

Algumas semanas mais tarde Iwaizumi fez um pedido inusitado. Um de seus últimos desejos era que Oikawa pudesse levá-lo até o esconderijo secreto, e após algumas conversas com os médicos ele conseguiu que Hajime tivesse o que era necessário para que visitasse a cidade de Takeda por um dia. Quando estava sob as cerejeiras o garoto pediu que fosse deixado sozinho por alguns minutos, e mesmo de longe Tooru o observava, cuidando dele ainda que distante. Foi assim que viu o moreno enfiar algum tipo de papel por entre o buraco de uma das árvores, e quando os minutos estipulados haviam passado aproximou-se dele e perguntou o que era aquilo.

“Eu deixei um bilhete para você aí dentro. Prometa-me que só irá lê-lo depois de minha partida.” Iwaizumi pediu em um sorriso singelo que tornou incapaz de responder negativamente àquele apelo. Estava sentado sobre uma cadeira de rodas onde atrás desta um tubo de oxigênio residia. O sol refletia em seu rosto pálido, evidenciando os seus olhos verdes repuxados.

“Iwa-chan não vai morrer. Iwa-chan vai ficar comigo para sempre.” choramingou, agachando-se em sua frente, agarrando suas pernas e deitando sua cabeça sobre elas. “Por favor, não me deixe. Eu te amo, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi podia sentir a tamanha dor que aquelas palavras possuíam. Sentia todo o corpo de Oikawa estremecer enquanto sua boca balbuciava pedidos impossíveis de se realizarem. Fechou os olhos para apreciar aquele momento, o seu último contato com Tooru e suas últimas palavras.

Memórias antigas agora rodeavam a sua cabeça. Cenas de sua adolescência ao lado do garoto, as aventuras que tiveram e todos os momentos que compartilharam lado a lado no esconderijo. Queria apertar o relay. Queria vivenciá-los mais uma vez. Todavia, tudo só acontece uma única vez e de uma única forma, e apesar de tudo Hajime sentia-se eternamente grato pela vida que tivera.

Duas semanas depois ele falecera. De acordo com uma das enfermeiras morrera dormindo, o que para Tooru fora reconfortante. Não gostaria que ele tivesse partido em agonia, ou que tivesse sentido algum tipo de dor. Quando fora visitar seu corpo no hospital ele tinha a expressão serena. Parecia estar dormindo um sono profundo, e mesmo que soubesse que jamais acordaria novamente Oikawa quis acreditar que sim. Seu enterro foi realizado na cidade de Takeda, onde amigos antigos e parentes se reuniram para lhe prestar homenagens. Foi um dia difícil para todos, especialmente para Tooru que nem por um minuto conseguiu conter-se. Doía demais ter que ler o nome do amado escrito em uma mísera pedra de mármore, doía demais saber que no dia seguinte não ouviria a voz dele do outro lado do telefone.

Ao final de tudo ele ergueu o olhar fitando o céu azul que fazia naquela tarde. Em algum lugar daquele infinito lugar Hajime repousava, e tinha certeza que de vez em quando olhava para baixo somente para repreender alguma atitude sua.

Somente foi até as cerejeiras quando se sentiu pronto. O esconderijo continuava o mesmo, embora algumas ervas daninhas crescessem ao redor das árvores já que agora Iwaizumi não estava mais ali para podá-las como costumava fazer.

Tirou de dentro da árvore o papel que o amado colocara antes. Havia um desenho de alien rabiscado na frente do envelope, e com a caligrafia perfeita de sempre o nome Iwaizumi Hajime estava escrito. Devagar, Oikawa abriu e bisbilhotou o conteúdo. Havia poucas palavras, mas para ele elas eram o suficiente. Abraçou o papel, apertando-o fortemente contra o peito enquanto sua mente repetia as palavras ali contidas.

“Quando eu era criança um garoto me disse que quando amamos uma pessoa é para sempre. Contou também que amar alguém faz com que você sinta uma incessante vontade de batalhar por esse sentimento. Apesar dele ser um completo imbecil, no fundo eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu vou te amar até mesmo na vida após a morte, porque bem... O amor não tem prazo de validade. Obrigado por ter sido o meu porto seguro. Ps: aliens não existem, idiota.” Com amor, Iwa-chan.

Eterno, sincero e verdadeiro.


End file.
